The present invention relates to user interfaces that include a user interface element for customizing a software application.
Different businesses typically use different ways to handle a particular task or workflow. Different businesses using a software application typically desire different features and customization of the software application. A software application typically runs a setup wizard after installation of the application in a computer to allow a user or administrator to configure the operation of the application to the needs and preferences of the user. This initial configuration asks users to make choices when they have no experience with the software, which often leads to incorrect or suboptimal selections. Subsequent changes to these preferences usually require the user to access various menus, dialogs and other user interface controls. Because most applications today have very complex feature sets, the user typically forgets or is not even aware of the various configurations that are available. It is also typically difficult to find the correct set of preferences for any given application functionality inside a large set of preference windows. Changing the configuration of the software application to meet their needs thus becomes a difficult task for the user.